


The Unwanted Guest

by evilcupcake



Series: The Sheriffs Job [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff is so done with this towns shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unwanted Guest

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. The sheriff sat back in his chair and rubbed a hand over his face. He sighed and glance between his son and Scott. He was getting to old for this shit.

“So… we’re going to leave now.” Stiles said, he grabbed Scott’s hand and pulled him out of his father’s office. Scott looked back and gave him an apologetic look.

Stiles barley been home a day and he’s already got himself into trouble. The sheriff was sad but proud when his son went off to college. He loved the weekends when Stiles would drive down and stay with him.

But this… this was a little extreme. His son had pissed off vampires. Only stiles could piss someone off with just a few sarcastic words.

“Vampires.” The sheriff mumbled and shook his head. Well I guess the name beacon hills really doesn’t do the town justice.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I'm trying to get over my writers block.


End file.
